


The One Guy

by persephones_garden



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephones_garden/pseuds/persephones_garden
Summary: Johnny is happy that Miguel and Robby are friends. As it turns out, they're a little more than that, and Johnny's about to find out.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Comments: 22
Kudos: 208





	The One Guy

Johnny didn’t want to turn the car off. Because turning the car off was turning the music off, and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna do that in the middle of such an excellent song. Besides, he couldn’t be accused of loitering in his own car, at his apartment complex. He could spare a couple minutes. Besides, the kids were talking, and they he didn’t feel any need to interrupt. They hadn’t noticed his arrival, anyways.

In front of his house, Miguel leaned against the doorframe, chatting inaudibly to Robby. Johnny felt a small smile creeping across his face. He loved a good fight, but… not between his boys. This was good. No more hospital, no more juvie. They were just neighbors. Maybe even friends.

As the song ended, Johnny faintly heard Yaya calling from inside Miguel’s home, probably telling him to come inside for dinner. Probably. His Spanish was still extremely limited, but he was picking up some here and there.

He blinked, blinked again, and then squinted. Were Robby and Miguel… _kissing?_

No way.

…They were _definitely_ kissing.

Robby brushed his hand against Miguel’s cheek briefly before breaking away. Miguel said something, his boyfriend (boyfriend??) responded, and then the door was closed. Robby stood outside, alone, with the softest of smiles. Johnny had never seen such an expression on his face.

Robby started toward their apartment, but stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned his head, and suddenly, father and son were making direct eye contact. Frozen. Thinking the exact same thing.

_Fuck_.

Johnny sighed and slid out of the car. Robby didn’t move. Johnny could see his face subtly shifting from “panicked puppy dog” to hardened. Emotionless. Something Johnny recognized as a shield. He’d have to take it down if they had any chance at a decent conversation. Yeah, this was gonna be fun.

Johnny approached his son, attempting a friendly tone. “You really picked the one guy I wouldn’t give you guff about, huh?”

“You have nothing to do with me and Miguel,” Robby snapped. Tense. Fuck, this wasn’t working.

“I’m not-” Johnny sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m trying to say it’s _fine_ , Robby. It’s fine.”

Robby gave him a suspicious look. “You don’t look fine.”

“Hey, I don’t care who you’re hooking up with, okay? That’s your business.” Johnny placed a hand on his shoulder. “I just wasn’t expecting it to be Diaz. How long…?”

“Two months.”

“Jesus Christ, kid.”

Robby folded his arms, shrugging off his father’s hand. “Shut up. We didn’t know how you’d react.”

“Miguel should know better,” Johnny protested. “He taught me a bunch of stuff after that Piper girl became a Cobra.”

“He wasn’t the one who was worried.”

Johnny frowned. “ _Robby_. Listen to me. Yeah, I’ve been a shit dad for most of your life. I’m probably still a shit dad, but I’m trying, okay? I’m getting better- I hope I am. I’m not gonna give you crap over dating a guy, it’s cool. We’re cool, you got that?”

Robby dropped his head, and nodded once.

“C’mere, kid.” Johnny hugged him. Robby didn’t hug him back… but he didn’t pull away. His shoulders shook.

“It’s okay, Robby, okay?”

Robby took a step back, his eyes shiny. “Okay.”

They walked back into their apartment in silent, until a sudden thought struck Johnny. “So does this mean you two are gay?”

“We’re bi,” Robby answered shortly, falling back onto the couch. He was met by his dad’s confused expression. “Bisexual.”

Johnny furrowed his brow. “Does that have something to do with bicycles?”

Robby huffed.

“I’m serious, I don’t know all these things! Help me out here.”

“It means we like both guys and girls.”

Johnny lifted an eyebrow. “You can do that? That’s a thing?”

“…Yeah.”

“Guys _and_ girls,” Johnny shook his head. “That’s…”

He sat down. Thinking.

Robby gave him a look.

“Dad…”

“Mm?”

“…Do you think you’re bi?”

Johnny shrugged.

“If you are… that’s cool.”

Johnny smiled. Robby smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this would exist in the series, but eh, who cares. I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it here once I got an account. I'm watching the last two episodes of season 3 tonight, so I'm looking forward to that! I'm working on a slightly longer fic so stay posted for that.


End file.
